


Masquerade Heist

by sse0jin



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sse0jin/pseuds/sse0jin
Summary: This was the first time Akira Kageyama was put in a plan to finally capture Kaito KID. And so, what did he do? Ask a kid for help, who suspiciously looked like his highschool crush. Nevermind that, why is he so god damn nervous?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Original Male Character(s), Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Masquerade Heist

**Author's Note:**

> shut up i rewrote my first dcmk fanfic (and the only fanfic i finished) nd idk i think its pretty good. maybe.

It was too hot in this room. Akira's silent complains only audible to himself. Currently, detective Nakamori were nagging their ears off about another heist by the one and only Kaito KID. 

"Confined and trapped,  
she can't dance - no not yet.  
It has to wait until the day comes  
after women celebrate their existence  
but when the night reaches its apex,  
elpis will dance under reflected light  
as if nothing matters, it truly doesn't  
not when your true self is hidden  
masked by masks upon masks." 

The little doodle of KID really pissed him off. Akira re-read it twice, thrice and four times but he still doesn't understand it, none of them do. Though, there's the only person he knows that will solve this riddle in no time. He rewrote the message to his notebook and rushed off as soon as the meeting ended. Akira was thinking about the plan along the way, he won't admit it went through one ear to the other.  
And so, here he is, infront of the Mori agency. He squinted his eyes as rays of light hit his face, he gulped down his anxiety and slowly went up the stairs. Knock, knock, knock, those three little knocks made everything quiet, he couldn't hear anything but his own heartbeat racing rapidly. 

"A-re-re~? Detective Akira?" A little voice popped up and Akira averted his eyes from the little dust that was piling up from the steps to the source of the voice. The only one who could solve this riddle was.... 

A kid. 

A detective, the little boy would argue. "Edogawa... I'm sure you've seen the news?" He asked, fidgeting with the pen in his hands. Edogawa's big eyes lit up, and he nodded. "Yup! Do you want to come in?" He tilted his head slightly, his face looked so innocent you wouldn't believe he's the only one who could rival KID. 

Akira smiled and looked around the room, it seemed like the loud snoring from earlier came from the great detective Kogoro. Conan went ahead, running off to somewhere. "Ran-nee-chan~! Detective Akira is here!" Akira smiled a bit to himself and sat down on the couch, the leathery material felt a bit rough against his low quality made pants, but he ignored it and tapped his fingers on his knees. His shoulders were tensed as his pen was threatning to fall out from his grasp. Why was he so nervous? He asked himself as he could feel sweat roll down from the back of his neck. 

"Akira-san, are you alright? You're sweating a lot, do you want me to turn up the AC?" Ran's sweet voice sliced through the silence, the sudden appearance made him drop his pen. Nervously, he laughed awkwardly and picked it up. "Ah... I don't want to be a bother, it's alright." He directed his attention fully to Ran and smiled once more.  


Conan ran by his side, climbing up to the space beside him. It looked a bit funny, though he did held back his comments. "Where's the riddle?" The boy demanded. Akira let out a little laugh, he surely knows what Akira is after. "I wrote it down." Akira informed the little detective and took out his notebook. Conan jumped up and took it from his hand. The little brunette impatiently flipped through the pages until he saw the newest riddle. 

"Confined and trapped,  
she can't dance - no not yet.  
it has to wait until the day comes  
after women celebrate their existence  
but when the night reaches its apex,  
elpis will dance under reflected light  
as if nothing matters, it truly doesn't  
not when your true self is hidden  
masked by masks upon masks...?" 

Edogawa repeated and a matter of seconds, his lips turned into a rather noticeable smirk. Akira just watched him before asking him to explain the riddle since it looked like he already solved it. 

"Care to explain to Dummy Detective, kiddo?" Conan looked at him with confusion before realizing what he meant. "Okay! Starting with the first line.... it's really simple! He's refering to the Hope Diamond being kept in a glass case!" Akira snapped his fingers, "my, how simple!" Conan nodded then continued on with his explanation. The third and fourth line is refering to the date he'll come and take the diamond! What day is after Women's day?" 

Akira let out a little hum. "March 8.... so March 9..?" Conan nodded. "Correct! The next line after that is refering to the night, when the moon is at its highest." Akira rubbed the back of his head and gestured Conan to go on. "Lastly, when he said Elphis, he's refering to the greek personification of hope, so he's talking about the diamond. It's most likey about when he helds it up the moonlight, that's what he means about reflecting!" 

"When you explained everything, it sounds so obvious." Conan let out a chidish giggle. "So, how about this one?" Akira pointed to the last line. "True self is hidden masked by masks upon masks..." When Conan read it, his expression went totally sour. "What does it mean?" Conan looked back at him, with a rather forced cheery expression. "Eh~ I don't know!" He let out a nervous laugh and averted his eyes. Looks like he didn't wanted to explain. That's fine. Akira keeps secrets too. 

Akira sighed and ruffled the boy's hair, the latter letting out a noise of complaint. "Thanks, kid!" His expression went back to his original smile. "Say.. Can you come along? I mean- I'm not sure if you're allowed to, but if you need it, I have a ticket for the party." Akira fished out the ticket from his pocket. 

Ran put down a cup of coffee infront of him. The smell and the familiar steam coming off of it made Akira's tension disappear. He let out a small smile and picked it up. The warmth of the mug could be felt through his hands, it sting a bit since it was still a bit hot, but it made him more relaxed. 

Unaware of the big shiny eyes watching his every move, Akira blew on the coffee and drank a bit. The coffee had a bit of milk and sugar on it, Ran was truly a great hostess. 

"I'll come with you, Detective Akira!" Akira hummed, finishing half the cup and nodded. Ran sighed audibly from the kitchen. "Detective Akira, please keep him away from trouble!" 

Akira let out a huge laugh, a bit careful not to wake up the snoring old man beside them. "Will do!" 

He checked his watch and gave the little boy a ruffle on the hair before standing up. "I should be heading out. I'll see you later, kid." With that, Akira left and went back to the police station. On the way there, he continued thinking about the plan. How can rich old men spend thousands and thousands of yen just to capture a single thief? Akira sighed for the nth time today, finally reaching his destination. The man anticipatingly waiting for the masquerade to come. 

\---- 

Tick-tock-tick-tock 

The sound of his watch's ticking made his nerves act up again. He tapped his finger on the wheel. Once, twice, thrice. He was so nervous, why? Was it because he's been daydreaming about working with the Suzuki and catch maybe a glimpse of Kaito KID? It really wasn't his fault for being a fanboy, is it? He sighed out loud as the view of the Mori agency entered his view. Time to get his miniature partner. 

He knocked on the door and waited. Muffled talking and light footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door. The door finally opens and tiny hands waved him inside. 

Akira went inside and saw Conan out of his usual clothing and in a cute small suit. Akira looked away and supressed a snort with his fist. The small brunette glared at him. Akira gave him a peace sign and turned to Ran, who was fussing about Kogoro's tie, who was yawning. 

"Will you guys be needing a ride?" Kogoro and Ran looked at each other. The old man shrugged his shoulders and Ran gave him a tired glare. "That would be nice." 

Akira waited for a bit till they all settled down. 

The mismatched group went down the steps, chit chating for a short minute before entering Akira's car. Conan raced to the front seat and halted in his steps. "Is this your mask for the party?" Conan held it up. It was beautifully designed, a white half mask filled with glitterimg stones imitating jewels. The most beautiful of them all was the large smooth oval shapped one in the middle. The sides were stuffed with fake peacock feathers. 

"That's right, this one is specifically for us, though. Normal guests get theirs on the front door." Conan let out a little "oh!" Akira chuckled and started the car, driving to their destination. 

His heart was beating so fast from anxiety. He could see Conan glancing his way when he looked at the boy at the corner of his eye. His expression seemed focus, it wasn't like the cheery expression he always had, it reminded him of... Kudo Shinichi. Ah, yes, Kudo Shinichi, the name gives him quite a lonely feeling in his stomach. The boy is, or was until he disappeared, a junior of his, they hadn't talked much, but he couldn't resist falling for the boy, he knew it was wrong, yet his heart did what it wanted. His blue eyes that shone brightly whenever he talks about his detective idol. His wild hair adorned with a stupidly cute cow lick. His lips that turn into a smirk when he solves a case. Everything about him was elysian-like, it was a magical experience just looking at him from the sidelines, and if he's lucky enough, exchange a word or two. 

"Akira, the light!" "Akira-san, the light!" "Oi brat! The light!" A chorus of warnings halted his thoughts and he slammed the breaks as hard as he could. The group collectively let out a relief breath and Akira let out a tensed laugh and repeatedly apologized. Though, being called Akira by the little boy was weird... He never did that, right? Akira wisefully chose to ignore it. 

The floor where the party was being held looked so god damn EXPENSIVE, Akira has never felt so out of place before, it made his palms sweat. "We'll go look for Sonoko, okay?" Ran crouched down as she fixed the mask Conan was wearing. The boy nodded his head, a fond look in his eyes. Noone would've probably noticed it, but Akira did. Who knew the kid could make such an expression? 

It was quiet for a few seconds before a horrible screeching closer to them. "KID-sama would be here~~!!" Sonoko screamed, holding her flushed face and was dancing around, thinking of probably something romantic with KID. Yuck. Akira took the little boy's hand and looked around, gripping it a bit too tight. Conan didn't say a word, only looking at the hand thrice the size of his shaking from anxiety. 

\---- 

Akira was feasting quietly, he was on high alert, probably why he keeps getting suprised when people talk to him or ask him to move. He put down his plate, sighing softly. "Detective Akira! Psst!" He tilted his head and bent down to Conan's eye level. "Yeah?" He asked, honestly, if he wasn't so nervous, he always would've been lost in Conan's eyes, they're just... so Blue. "Sonoko-nee-chan invited us to see the Hope Diamond!" Akira furrowed his eyebrows. "Isn't that a little risky?" Conan just shrugged his shoulders. 

They've arrived infront of the room where the Hope Diamond is resting, the old man let them see it before the announcement. The Suzuki old man was currently talking briefly to the guards before opening the door. Akira couldn't see what's happening but he had a feeling that there's facial recognition and fingerprints on the lock. Wow, he's never done something like this before. Being close to the kid and his people really had its benefits, huh?

The old Suzuki guy looked down. He hopped on a tile, and to another. "Uncle! What are you doing!?" Sonoko asked. Ran was stiffling a laugh beside her. "Follow me! Don't step on anything else or you'll get trapped!" He laughed and winked, though he did almost activate a trap which made the group deadpan a little bit. 

They followed him, the girls had a little bit of trouble due to their heels, but nonetheless they've reached the case. Sonoko tried reaching for it but the old man stopped her. "There's a trap in the case!" Sonoko was about to protest, but the old guy held up a finger to his mouth. "There's a trap in the case too." Sonoko looked at the case in alarm and scooted away from it. 

The old ma- Jirokichi, Akira finally remembered, boasted a little more, telling the group about the origin of the Hope Diamond and how he obtained it. The group listened attentively until a guard outside knocked and announced it was almost time for the announcement. Carefully and quickly, they made their way out and the uncle checked a couple of times to make sure everything was secure and no pesty thief could get in. 

Akira stood by the back, watching Jirokichi walk up the stage, a proud smile was plastered on his face. The old guy started his speech by thanking everyone for coming and then started talking about how the Hope Diamond got in his hands. Akira noticed Sonoko leaving Ran while saying something to her. Reading her lips, with difficulty, he managed to find out she was just going to the bathroom, but why couldn't he shake off the feeling that something was off with the Suzuki girl? 

He walked behind her, once she reached the bathroom, Akira waited for her to come out. Oddly enough, she hasn't come out- it doesn't take that long to use the restroom, right? He looked around and entered the restroom and eyed everything before pushing the stall doors open, it was kinda weird before he finally got the last stall door open, suprised, he opened it fully and saw a passed out Sonoko. "KID!" He heard Nakamori scream. Akira immediately went outside and saw Conan's small frame and Akira followed him. 

He finally catched up to the rest, it seems like KID went up the rooftop, as usual. "Oy, oy, KID. Don't think you can escape now." Akira listened, he didn't mean to, yet he stopped in his tracks and continued listening to their conversation. KID grinned, "it seems like they forgot to station officers out here, I don't think a little kid can stop me." He let out a laugh. "Har-har." Conan's voice wasn't as high pitched when he talks to Akira to when he speaks to KID, Edogawa Conan sure is one big mystery.... 

"Actually, looks like there is an officer here." Akira tensed up, it was finally his cue to join the two boys. Akira let out a little cough before stepping out to the roof. "KID...." Akira muttered and slowly approached him and Conan just in case he tried anything. "That's me." He grinned widely and put his hands behind his head in a lazy way, also like he wasn't a big mastermind-thief-guy and he was just an innocent civilian, this guy really pissed him off. 

"I best be going before I get caught, ya know?" Conan and Akira perked up in alarm. "Oh, no you won't!" Akira dashed right in front of KID, the guy seemed a little suprised as Akira grabbed onto his hat. If Akira can't catch him, the least he can do is unmask him, right? As thet locked eyes, Akira frozed. The way KID's eyes shone mischievously, they were a beautiful shade of blue.... From this angle, he really looked like Kudo. KID sensed this opportunity to softly pull Akira's hand away and jumped off. 

"Ah!" Conan tried to reach him but KID already flew off. "Damn!" Conan harshly whispered to himself, Akira was quietly watching KID's figure slowly shrink into the dark sky. 

Akira blankly stared at where KID disappeared from. He placed his hand on the wrist where KID touched him. What was this feeling? His heart was beating so fast, yet he was feeling as calm as ever. 

"Detective Akira?" Conan tugged onto his pants. He felt his face turn hot and he looked away from his small friend. 

"Sorry, I think I've got a problem in my hands." Akira confessed, making Conan tilt his head in confusion. Akira clenched his eyes shut and sat down, the rough half walls of the rooftop against his smooth back made him feel grounded. 

"I think... I think he stole my heart, too." Conan choked om his spit in suprise. Akira covered his face in embarrassment. Thus, another day of failing to catch Kaito KID passed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have a thing for blue eyes dont question it.


End file.
